1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to at least one of an electrochromic display element and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of electronic paper has been conducted actively as an electronic medium that replaces paper. An electrochromic display device has been known as a display device for use as electronic paper. Herein, a phenomenon of an optical or physical property being changed reversibly by applying a voltage is referred to as electrochromism. Furthermore, an electrochromic display device is a display device that utilizes coloration and discoloration of an electrochromic compound that exhibits electrochromism. A study and development of an electrochromic display device such as material development and a device design have widely been conducted as a promising candidate in a technique for a display device for use as electronic paper because of being a reflection-type display device, having a retention effect, and being capable of being driven at a low voltage.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-209688 discloses an electrochromic display device having a stack of a display electrode and an electrochromic layer, a film having a through-hole provided at either one side of a display electrode side or an electrochromic layer side of the stack, and an opposed substrate with an opposed electrode that is opposed to the display electrode being provided thereon. Herein, a plurality of the stacks are included wherein a film that has a through-hole is provided at either one side of a display electrode side or an electrochromic layer side of each of the plurality of the stacks.
However, it is desired that light loss is further suppressed.